Volcano
The ocean of Sand Island harbors large Volcano is in the distance. It was introduced to Pocket God in Ep 3: You Always Hurt the One You Lava, to Pocket God Facebook to in Facebook Ep. 1: Pocket God, antisocial, and on the planet Earth in Pocket God: Journey To Uranus in Journey To Uranus Episode 1: Journey To Uranus. Pocket God Toggling When it first came out, the volcano was able to be toggled on and off, but now it permanently resides is the distance of Sand Island. It is, however, consider an interaction despite the player's lack of choice to its existence. Functions When a Pygmy is flicked into the volcano, a plume of grey smoke will issue from the top. If a second Pygmy is flicked in, hot magma will pour down the volcano. If a third Pygmy is thrown in, the volcano will erupt and shoot a column of fiery Lava into the air, which rains down on the island in hot clumps. The lava will catch a Pygmy on fire upon contact, who will then throw himself into the water to put out the fire.If the Avatar is thrown into the volcano, the avatar is shot back from the volcano and when he/she lands, sends out a shockwave that removes all the skin from pygmies on the island, killing them all. Alternate Volcano Forms *'Volcano of Death' - Alternate Skin (Halloween Skin Pack) *'Santa's Workshop' - Alternate Skin (Holiday Skin Pack) *'Flying Saucer' - Alternate Skin (Alien World Skin Pack) *'Pipe-cano' - Alternate Skin (Retro Gamer Skin Pack) *'Space Ship' - Alternate Skin (Retro Gamer Skin Pack) *'King's Castle' - Alternate Skin (Medieval Skin Pack) *'Mt. Fuji' - Alternate Skin (Japanese Skin Pack) *'Emperor's Palace' - Alternate Skin (Japanese Skin Pack) *'Money Volcano' - Alternate Skin (Pimp Skin Pack) *'NY Skyline' - Alternate Skin (Mafia Skin Pack) *'Mafia Hat' - Alternate Skin (Mafia Skin Pack) *'Superbowl Stadium '- Alternate Skin (Superbowl Skin Pack) Pocket God Facebook In Pocket God Facebook, the volcano acts in almost the exact same way as the volcano in the original Pocket God. It still erupts after three pygmies are thrown into the volcano and rains down lava on the island, burning the pygmies. The Rival God of the volcano is The Volcano God. Differences with the iOS Version The volcano in the Facebook version and the volcano in the iPhone version are the same except for a few characteristics. Firstly, the volcano in the Facebook version is on its own island, whereas in the original Pocket God and Pocket God: Journey To Uranus it is sticking out of the water. Another difference is that the whole screen shakes every time a pygmy is flicked into it. The main difference, however, is that the lava that comes out not only burns the pygmies, but kills them. In the iPod version, the lava would only force the pygmies to jump into the water and (maybe) drown. In the online version, the lava would burn the pygmies' skin and turn them to ash. It is also interesting to note that if the player were to pick the pygmy up when it was burning to death, the burning would stop until the pygmy came in contact with the ground again. volcanofb.png|The volcano one Pygmy away from eruption erupting.png|The volcano erupting in the Facebook version screenshot04.jpg|Pygmies suffering in the volcano Glitches (Facebook Version) There is a glitch in the game that, randomly, when the lava is falling from the sky, a pygmy will not be affected by the lava and not burn. After this, they will not be affected by anything the player does and cannot be killed normally, or dragged until the player refreshes the page. Volcano Cloning Glitch When the player throws 3 pygmies in the volcano (causing it to explode) and then quickly adds more pygmies to their count to ensure maximum sacrifices, they will notice that some pygmies have doubled with theirnames. For example, if the player flings Durt, Rox, and Urth into the volcano, causing it to explode, and adds them again immediately, they will find that Durt, Rox, and/or Urth will appear as the names of two pygmies.﻿ Bursting into Flames Glitch During the rain of lava, one of your pygmies may appear immune, but when you pick it up, it bursts into flames. Pocket God: Journey To Uranus Main Article: Volcano Blast In Pocket God: Journey To Uranus, the volcano is found on planet Earth. When you flick one Pygmy into it, the mini-game "Volcano Blast" is started. You must flick three Pygmies in the volcano (it will erupt) and then a new volcano comes surfaces from the ocean. In order to "appease the Volcano God" by throwing so many Pygmies into the ever-surfacing volcanoes, you must account for the wind. You can also flick Pygmies to hit Pirate Ships and an Octopus for more points. Trivia *It is not an underwater volcano as it isn't completely submerged, but it is also not a land one. *Just like the Sand Island Statue and the Palm Tree, it cannot be toggled on and off. *The alternate skins for the volcano in the Retro Gamer Skin Pack are based off warp pipes from the Mario series (their appearance is based on its appearance in "Super Mario Bros." to be exact), and the space ship from the game "Galaga". *In real life, the volcano would get incredibly bigger in size due to the lava coming off of it hardening as it touches the sea. *The Volcano does something similar to the Geyser (Pocket God Origin), instead it is in a different island, different cause, and kills in a slightly different way. *God Island may be connected to the Volcano due to the fact that 1:On the map the volcano is right next to God Island and God Island is curved around the Volcano. 2:God Island has a mountain (possibly the Volcano) protruding from the Temple. *Since a update on the facebook version, When you throw the avatar in the volcano it blasts out of it and lands on the middle of the island killing all pygmies on it by blowing their skin off or if they get hit when they get hit by the avatar when they land. *In Pocket God Facebook, once the volcano has erupted the pygmies will start flailing their arms running around burning until they disintergrate,(similar to the ginger pygmy)and same goes with Pocket God Journey to Uranus In Pocket God they will start to burn before diving into the water to drown (unless the player drags them out). Category:Non-Togglable Interactions Category:Natural Disasters Category:Pocket God (Facebook) Category:Geological Category:Earth Interactions Category:Pocket God Category:Pocket God: Journey to Uranus Category:Pocket God: Journey to Uranus Interactions Category:Sand Island Interactions Category:Island-Specific Interactions